


Ice & Fire

by mvernet



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, M/M, Poetry, Starsky's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, Starsky's POV, Sweet Revenge related.</p>
<p>Inspired by an original artwork gifted to me by my Starsky & Hutch 911 community Secret Santa.<br/>You can view the beautiful artwork here: http://mvernet.livejournal.com/15320.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice & Fire

_Starsky's POV, Sweet Revenge ___

__Ice & Fire_ _

___Ice_  
Flowin' through my veins  
Ice jam in my frozen brain  
Freezing water movin' fast  
Over milestones of the past. 

___Ice_  
Caught in a blindin' ice storm  
Accumulated whiteness fights the warm  
Takin' my last painful breath away  
Chiseled truths I'll never say. 

___Ice_  
Standin' in the barren waste  
Icicles form on my hair and face  
A sculpture of crystal draws my eye  
His perfect form frozen in my memory. 

___Fire_  
I hear a rumble in the gloom  
A fire erupts like the crack of doom  
Engulfs the statue that holds my heart  
Heat waves pulse and ice turns to spark 

___Fire_  
In the flames a figure rises slowly  
Unscathed he walks calmly towards me   
A golden body with eyes of blue flame  
I run to him without any shame. 

___Fire_  
He wraps me in his lovin' embrace  
He carries my body out of this place   
I no longer feel the ache of cold  
Safe in the arms of a warrior bold. 


End file.
